Ein seltsames Paar
by Alja
Summary: Für den unaufmerksamen Passanten, der lediglich kurz am Schaufenster des Poirot vorbeiging, waren es nichts weiter als zwei Personen, die zusammen an der Theke ein Getränk zu sich nahmen. Zwei Personen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Und doch verband die beiden etwas besonderes.


**Zusammenfassung:** Für den unaufmerksamen Passanten, der lediglich kurz am Schaufenster des Poirot vorbeiging, waren es nichts weiter als zwei Personen, die zusammen an der Theke ein Getränk zu sich nahmen. Zwei Personen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Und doch verband die beiden etwas besonderes.

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Für den unaufmerksamen Passanten, der lediglich kurz am Schaufenster des Poirot vorbeiging, waren es nichts weiter als zwei Personen, die zusammen an der Theke ein Getränk zu sich nahmen. Zwei Personen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Ein seltsames Paar.

 _Er_ war Mitte dreißig, für einen Japaner ziemlich groß und pflegte einen eher rustikalen Kleidungsstil mit einer schweren Lederjacke, die aufgrund der Hitze ausnahmsweise auf der Hockerlehne ihren Platz fand. Seine Beine waren von Bluejeans umhüllt, an seinen Füßen waren schlichte, schwarze Schuhe geschnürt. Lediglich sein strahlend weißes Hemd, welches etwa bis zur Hälfte seiner muskulösen Brust aufgeknöpft war, spiegelte das warme Wetter wider, welches seit einigen Tagen in Beika residierte.

 _Sie_ war vielleicht 23 Jahre alt, saß rechts von ihm und hatte sich mit ihrem leichten, roten Sommerkleid mit Spaghettiträgern und Pünktchenmuster sowie weißen Riemchensandalen an die Hitze angepasst. Sogar ihre rotblonden, welligen Haare, die ihr sonst bis zu den Schultern hingen, hatte sie heute in einem eleganten Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf festgesteckt. Äußerlich bildeten die beiden das komplette Gegenteil zueinander und der Gedanke, dass sie nur zufällig nebeneinandersaßen, lag nahe.

Azusa Enomoto, die junge, warmherzige Kellnerin des Poirots hingegen wusste, dass hinter den beiden mehr steckte als bloße Sitznachbarn. Sie beobachtete das seltsame Paar nun schon sechs Monate lang. Jeden Samstag um 11 Uhr trafen sie vor dem Café aufeinander. Sie kamen herein, bestellten eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und zu Trinken und redeten. Oder schwiegen. Nach einiger Zeit bezahlten sie, traten vor das Café, verabschiedeten sich dort und schritten, jeder in eine andere Richtung, fort.

Einige Zeit lang wusste Azusa mit den beiden nichts anzufangen, schienen sie sich nur über belanglose Dinge zu unterhalten. Doch mit der Zeit begann auch die braunhaarige junge Frau zu sehen, dass zwischen den beiden _mehr_ war. Mehr, als Worte beschreiben konnten.

Als erstes fiel ihr sein Blick auf. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Shuichi, so hatte sie ihn genannt. Er wirkte die meiste Zeit mit seinen tiefen, blauen Augen, seinem ernsten Gesicht und seiner meist dunklen Kleidung nachdenklich und unnahbar. Sobald er seinen Blick aber seiner rotblonden Begleitung zuwandte, wandelte sich sein Gesamtbild: Die feinen Falten, die sich langsam auf seiner Stirn ausbildeten, verschwanden für diesen Moment. Seine Augen wurden weicher und strahlten eine Wärme aus, die sogar Azusas Knie weich werden ließen.

Und auch die junge Frau (war Shiho ihr Name?) wurde deutlich davon beeinflusst, denn nach jedem Blick dieser Art (und Azusa konnte diese Blicke an beiden Händen abzählen, denn er schien ihn nur aufzusetzen, wenn er sich wirklich allein und unbeobachtet fühlte) stockte dem Lockenkopf der Atem und eine sanfte Röte umspielte ihre Wangen, während sie ihr Gesicht von ihm abwendete. Anfangs hatte sie in solchen Momenten den Namen "Akemi" geflüstert...doch vielleicht war dies auch nur die Einbildung Azusas.

Nach drei Monaten kamen sie gemeinsam zum Café und auch nach ihrem Treffen trennten sich ihre Wege nicht direkt vor der Glastür.

Nach vier Monaten hatte er seinen Arm in einer Beschützergeste um ihre zarten Schultern geschlungen, während sie gemeinsam zum Café schlenderten. Letzten Monat waren die beiden zum ersten Mal Hand in Hand angekommen. An diesem Tag hatte Azusa viel mit den anderen Gästen zu tun, und so bemerkte sie voller Entsetzen erst nach einiger Zeit, dass _sie_ gegangen war und _er_ alleine mit einem der Bierdeckel herumspielte, sein Blick leer und starr auf sein Handy gerichtet...

Am darauffolgenden Samstag blieb der Stammplatz des Paares leer und Azusa begann, sich richtige Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatte das ungleiche Paar bereits in ihr Herz geschlossen und befürchtete, dass die ungewöhnliche Beziehung ein jähes Ende genommen hatte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung fanden sich beide eine Woche später wie gewohnt wieder im Café ein; sie waren separat gekommen und die Stimmung sichtlich angespannter als sonst, doch verließen sie diesmal wieder gemeinsam das Café.

Der Tag heute begann dafür so verheißungsvoll wie vor einem Monat. Sie waren beide Hand in Hand gekommen. Schulter an Schulter. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, sie kicherte ein wenig. Und wie immer bestellten sie einen kleinen Snack. Sie einen gemischten Salat, er ein gegrilltes Sandwich, welches sie sehr kritisch beäugte. Ihre Laune war jedoch zu gut, um sich nun wieder mit ihm über seine schlechten Essensgewohnheiten zu streiten. Nein, stattdessen...

"Shu, lass doch wenigstens diese Mütze weg."

Shiho hatte ihre Hand erhoben, um Shuichi die Mütze abzustreifen, wurde aber mit einer schnellen Handbewegung abgestoppt. Die Blicke beider Personen trafen sich, cyan gegen azur starrten sie einander an, so lange, bis der Erste den Blick in einer Niederlage abwenden musste. Und es würde einen Verlierer geben; darüber war sich Shiho im Klaren, als Shuichi verschmitzt zu grinsen begann. Den Arm, den er vorher ergriffen hatte, drehte er nun mit dem Handrücken zu sich. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen zog er sie an sich legte seine warmen, weichen Lippen sanft in einem Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Ohne es zu merken flatterten Shihos Lider augenblicklich zu und als sie diese wieder öffnete, sah sie nur, dass Shuichis Grinsen noch weiter geworden war. Grummelnd entzog sie ihrem Partner ihre Hand, stützte ihren Kopf auf derselbigen ab und blickte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

"Du hast geschummelt."

Sein neuerdings leichtes, unbekümmertes, tiefes Lachen ließ das Herz der jungen Wissenschaftlerin höher schlagen, besonders, als sie spürte, wie er sein Gewicht verlagerte, um sich zu ihr hinüberzubeugen.

"Erzähl mir von deiner Woche. Wie war die Arbeit?"

Seufzend wechselte Shiho von ihrem linken Arm zu ihrem rechten Arm, um Shuichi ansehen zu können. Ihre linke Hand griff nach ihrem Wasserglas und sie nippte ein wenig daran, bevor sie es zurückstellte.

"Ich war nicht arbeiten. Ich habe gekündigt." Die rotblonde junge Frau wandte ihren Blick gelangweilt nach vorne, zu Azusa, der jetzt erst klar wurde, dass sie das Pärchen mal wieder seit einigen Minuten angestarrt hatte. Peinlich berührt huschte die braunhaarige Kellnerin zurück in die Küche, jedoch nicht außer Hörweite.

"Wieso das?", fragte Shuichi besorgt nach, seine rechte Hand zog Shihos Hand von ihrem Glas weg und umschloss diese sanft in einer warmen Umarmung.

"Ich brauchte Zeit. Ich musste viel erledigen und regeln. Aber ja", ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich nun aufsetzte und ihre Finger zwischen Shuichis wand.

"Ja was?"

"Ja, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ja, ich möchte, dass wir ein richtiges Paar werden. Und ja, ich möchte zu dir in die Vereinigten Staaten ziehen, Shu. Ich bin jetzt bereit dazu."

Nun war es an Shuichi, sein Gegenüber sprachlos zu mustern, bis er sein Lächeln wiederfand. Es wurde breiter und breiter, bis er schließlich von seinem Barhocker glitt und Shiho hinterher zog. Beide standen sich gegenüber, ein Lächeln auf ihrer beider Lippen, die Augen strahlend. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis beide ihre Augen geschlossen hatten und sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal trafen.

Für den unaufmerksamen Passanten waren es zwei Menschen, die sich in aller Öffentlichkeit küssten und ihre Liebe vor jedem breittreten mussten, den es nicht interessierte. Doch Azusa wusste, dass zwischen den beiden mehr steckte. Beide waren einen langen Weg gegangen, einen Weg, der immer von Schuldgefühlen überschattet wurde, einer Schwester und einer Geliebten gegenüber. Einen Weg, auf dem jeder an einem Punkt zögerte, den entscheidenden Schritt zu wagen. Einen Weg, der es zwei umherirrenden Seelen endlich gestattete, Glück und Zufriedenheit zu finden.


End file.
